The Soul Reaver
by Nymera
Summary: In YGGDRASSIL an other player decided to wait until the end, a Soul Reaver. How would her actions affect her journey in this New world and would She be able to make it? (Dear god ik the summary is kinda cringy please tolerate it since this is my first attempt at writing so plz be gentle ;-;)
1. YGGDRASIL's Shutdown?

Chapter one, Prologue: A New World ?

"Hah , what a joke… 8 long years of playing this game , All over in a matter of minutes. Well atleast I'm leaving this world with a bang…"

Not so long as an hour ago I have abandoned the guild I also stole 2 World class items on the way out from that puny guild hall. _'Pft those losers had it coming anyways since they were planning on "letting me go"_ _'_ well ever since that epic fail on that Guild hall that belongs to the Ainz ool something, most them left or went inactive thus I didn't get kicked since My "beloved" guild was understaffed, yet those bastards would have kicked me out as soon as they found a good replacement of me… Me THE ONE that brought them 2 world class items solo, even though they were not particularly useful or With game breaking OPness compared to the Twenty or other famous and desired World Class items, they're presence within the guild is what made us stand out from the regular loser guilds . And Even with that they despised me, since my ways of acquiring those items weren't the most "honorable" ones, after all I did was steal them however it should still remain an impressive feat , _so what "we were on good terms with that guild you stole that item from" I know you all wanted it, you just had that retarded sense of morals and what not '_

23:54:37

"6 more minutes huh… "

Sensing something moving in the bushes I quickly threatened "Who's there?" _hmm… no one answered_

as I moved toward the source of the simulated movement sound I caught a glimpse of the things that stood there

"Ahh it's you guys , you had me worried for a second there …"

after that 2 NPCs emerged showing themselves. One can easily see that they're HP and MP are almost completely exhausted which tells that they were just out of a fierce melee . The one on the left was young looking Dark elf with Black dragon scales armor and flame red hair stretching out to his shoulders he held in his left hand a light looking spear made with a Dark oak wood, a curvy adamantium looking blade at the top and a red serpent that joined the blade with the handle(picture Oberyn martell's spear) while the other that stood beside him was a strong looking paladin with a platinum white heavy armor and similar color looking cape , the knight held with both of his hands a broad golden double edged sword with multiple norse looking runes carved in it .

"Good thing you made it out…" almost expecting an answer I continued on "sorry I left you out there to deal with that pathetic Guild Leader, fighting that monk would have ended disastrously for me so I kinda sacrificed ya … I know it's ok though ,after all you do care for me and cherish me and would do anything to protect such a poor and helpless lady like myself "

Pulling out the World class items she equipped the NPCs with them

" here you go , it's not like I can use them now anymore … Take it as a reward for your magnanimous effort"

Receiving the same silent reply she dove back into thought

The first World Class item she had was a Seal, with it the user could force the target player to log out and disable any further access to the character, with that happening only if the caster was killed and the same WCI was used to disable the seal could the character be accessible again however it was fatal to NPCs causing said NPCs to enter a coma-like state for god knows how much time before they would go back to normal, if they could come back at all

 _it was called the [Seal Fate] I think… oh well no one cares now_

The second one **however** might have been an Extremely useful item to have for Any kind of caster . the World Class item was called [Orb Of Infinite Arcane] Long story short as long as the caster is holding it he gets an unlimited access to MP

While thinking of that she almost cried for her horrible luck to stumble upon such a useful magical WCI, she immediately regretted her choice of classes yet when she thought thoroughly about it she probably wouldn't be able to steal them without them , she was a chaotic evil alignment, Human Soul Reaver thus Unlike other classes her main power source comes from The Souls that she collects from enemies during battle those of which fuel her strength and can also be imbued to her weapons or armor if she wishes, giving her certain penalties and bonuses . The Class had a lot of feats but it relied on the momentum of killing your enemies to gain further strength with every more kill so it could reach the maximum potential … it could be ideal in a group fight but in a 1v1 could be a bit troubling

"Ah Well none of it really matters anymore. It's a shame though, if I didn't stay with those losers I would have probably made it real big … Well it's over."

23:59:34

"thank you guys you are probably the best thing that happened to me in this game, I will never regret sacrificing all that XP to create both of you"

As she said that she walked towards them reaching for a hug closing her eyes

00:00:00

00:00:01

"Wait, What?"

While opening her eyes she felt the tight sensation of a hug not soon after did she realize the she was getting hugged by a handsome dark elf male

Opening her eyes in utter shock she heard a soothing smooth voice

"is there something wrong Nymera-sama?"

* * *

 **Ok this is my first time using this site and it's also my first attempt at writing , ever since i first finished the Overlord Anime i just couldn't get enough without hesitating i dived into the Light novels and Manga eventually after finishing even those i dived into this site scouring through every good fanfic i can get my hands on. Eventually, i just had this idea that i find really interesting so i decided to put it into motion.**

 **I've already prepared the next chapter and ill be releasing it soon , concerning reviews (if i get one's lol) please be gentle since a) english isnt my native language and b) it's my first attempt at writing**


	2. A Soul Reaver in a New World

"Is there something wrong Nymera-sama"

Few moments passed yet she still didn't believe it, mesmerized by the facial expressions the NPC made _Wait is he going to cry?_ only for her train of thought to be cut by a Perverted and irritating Voice

"AHHHH, To Think that Nymera-sama's breasts would feel so Good …,

THIS MUST BE HEAVEN!"

The previously soothing and charming Dark elf announced Shouting the last part while raising his right fist to the sky … one could also see tears swelling in his eyes

Witnessing this act unfold, Nymera panicked and as a reaction she quickly kneecapped the man's genitals pushing herself away from her sexual harasser. Despite the dragon scale armor, she sensed his genitals while doing her retaliation

 _Holy Shit ?! what the hell was that about_

"No… regrets…*bam* " Muttered the critically injured dark elf as he fell unconscious to the ground

Looking at the now blacked out elf in front of her she took a glimpse of the other NPC that accompanied them

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA THIS IS PRICELESS … "straightening herself the Paladin carried on with a more feminim voice " that pervert had what was coming to him "

Still trying to digest the situation she backed off a few steps while looking at her NPCs in disbelief

 _What the hell is happening?_

Noticing her completely confused creator the paladin uttered "Ho was that the first time a man touched you Ny-chan? Fu fu fu "barely restraining herself from bursting in laughter , the now completely embarrassed Nymera felt the urge to punch her

 _AHHHHH I can't believe this, did he just grab my breasts? Wait how could he?_

She quickly reminisced about her real world form, in which, she is considered quite flat compared to popular opinion thus looking doing at her now busty chest she felt an odd sensation of satisfaction

Despite playing with her game character for years, ever since she created it, Nymera didn't give a damn about her appearance and never really wasted time inspecting it or checking it out

She had quite the slender body ,complemented by a snow white skin. Noticing strokes of silver blonde hair stretching to her chest she was further impressed by her new looks . Her ethereal leather body gear also complimented her physical beauty making her curves stand out far more

"Tess come here for a second"

"sure" walking towards her the female paladin removed her helmet and stood straight in front of nymera

Using the female paladin's shining chest armor as a mirror she inspected her face and saw 2 glimmering jade green eyes . True to her narcissistic nature she was infatuated by her current looks and was almost certain that it can seduce any straight man

 _Wait FOCUS; First the fact that I'm still in the game is already surprising But the sensation I had when hugging him and I could swear he had a pulse… he smelled pretty good too, holy shit he smelled… the sensation when he grabbed my breast was quite real aswell ._

 _Well this is interesting but I've had enough. Time to leave_ _ ***tries to access the menu panel***_

 _What the hell happened to the damn menu?_

 _The GMs Seriously have a lot of explaining to do,{Call GM}….. "Connection Failed"_

 _WAIT WHAT Omg this can't be happening_

 ** _*after multiple useless GM calling attempts*_**

 _Shit well that failed horribly... Great, for the past few minutes I probably looked like I was staring at the sky like a retard ugh…_

Readjusting herself she straightened her stance then looked towards her harasser " Noah, would you happen to know the reason for the failed GM connection?"

"Ny…mera-sa…ma, I Dee…ply apo….logize for my uselessness b-but I have no idea what a GM is"

 _Ah great, why am I always surrounded by a bunch of idiots…Wait, maybe he is lying to me? Nah despite all of his personality traits he would never have the guts to lie to me, after all since he still retains his perverted nature it should be odd if he didn't keep his programmed honesty_

 _"_ I felt something weird and odd about 10 minutes ago . I don't think we are still in the same forest , Could you please go check the perimeter?"

"Hoho the infamous Ny-chan is asking nicely … this is interesting" said Tess

An irritated glare shot out to the paladin From Nymera only to be received with a similar one from her counterpart

 _Jeez what the hell is her problem ?,_

 _oh OHH, I guess this behavior is only to be expected, after all I programmed her to see me as her ultimate nemesis_

Breaking the silence, the once almost unconscious dark elf stood up in salute with a most formal tone

"Of course Nymera-sama , I would be overjoyed to do anything you command me to"

 _Huh? still with the honorifics,Well at least he is seemingly loyal to me…_

Receiving a nod of approval from his creator, the dark elf disappeared as he ran deeper into the forest with great speed.

 ** _*Several minutes later of absolute silence*_**

It didn't take a genius to see the tense and awkward mood that settled between the two , their mutual stares didn't help either

 _This brat is making me worry though, AHHH I'm So stupid, those personality traits were supposed to be satire … Oh well I was never the most creative with character settings_

"What about me Nymera-sama, can I do anything to help you?"

Breaking the silence, The paladin surprised Nymera with her sudden use of honorifics and change of tone to a far more serious one.

Looking at her detoriated state, she remembered how much damage she took trying to break out from the cursed guild hall

 _Shit , of course she would be angry at me… just 20 minutes ago I basically gave them up behind as space goats, Noah probably wouldn't have a problem since he is infatuated with me but I guess I was being inconsiderate to Tess's feelings… Wait, I Didn't do anything wrong besides they were not real not so long as half an hour ago. They are my creations after all..._

Still deep in thought, Nymera unintentionally ignored Tess

Irritated by that, she announced walking away "I'll prepare camp it's already dark in here …"

 _"_ For now please rest Tess you are in no condition to do anything" Said Nymera in a more friendlier tone

"Huh? Are you sure? I can still be of use to you" Tess replied with a suspecting tone

 _Jeez just how much are they willing to work they're asses for me, At her state she needs rest immediately since I don't have any healing potions… Argh I can't believe I threw them all away just an hour ago… I need to fix things up with her before Noah comes back_

"Unfortunately Tess , at the moment you're in no condition to serve me which is a bigger reason to rest unless you wish to disobey me?"

"Hah ,Of course I wouldn't dream to disobey you O Great one " Tess answered with a seemingly sarcastic tone

 _God spare me. Programming her I tried to make her personality similar to myself , am I really like this… Shit_

Sitting to rest Tess watched her mistress's sad attempt at setting up camp, it was quite funny as well. since she was ordered to stand down, Nymera basically forced herself to take up the task of setting up the camp… needless to say she failed horribly

 _this is bad, I never imagined camping to be this crappy_

Making a foul out of herself Nymera eventually admitted defeat and handled the task to Tess.

It only took few minutes for Tess to prepare Camp , feeling proud for surpassing her rival she let out a short laugh as a victory sign , admitting defeat Nymera just sat down alongside her companion admiring the sky

 _"_ hey Tess, is it me or is the Night sky different ?" Breaking the silence Nymera asked, attempting to start a friendly conversation

Looking at the sky the she paladin quickly replied "You are indeed correct Nymera-sama, this sky is not the one we are used to "

"Perhaps we were teleported out of Midgard?"

"I Don't think so, I've never seen this constellation group in any of the realms we travelled to"

 _Great, guess it can't turn worst now… Shit does my spells still even work ? I should check right away_

"hey , I'm going to take a look around … there is something I must be certain of"

"WAIT! N-Nymera-sama I can't allow you to go unescorted there might be danger out there"

 _Hoh so she does care about my safety… guess I was wrong about her_

"Sure" replied Nymera with a soothing voice

 ** _*Later on at different part of the forest*_**

"hmm let's start with something simple"

reaching to the air a black hole opened and from it she brought a large plate served with a wide variety of Raw meat , it was called "(Butcher's Paradise) huh… Hey Tess did you prepare the fire yet? I found our dinner "

 _Well that was interesting at least I can still use whatever is left in my inventory… ok let's try battle spells now_

Looking at her palm, she quietly muttered "[Soul Lance]" as she uttered the words a dark hue of Blue light left her body and gathered at her palm not moments later a lance like object formed " Ugh, This is way smaller than usual…" _hmm this is weird it's not even half the size of the usual one. The animations are pretty sweet though, It just feels so real…_

Aiming at the sky she focused on a certain cloud that flew way above , without anymore thinking she threw the lance at her target with all her might . To her surprise, the Lance was bolted with top speed toward the cloud until it flew right through it, decimating the cloud.

"Nice, even though it's halved it remains quite impressive…"

Tess was silent, staying vigilant towards any threat that might harm her creator

 _Hmmm I wonder if Silent casting works here *Soul Lance*_

The same blue light appeared at her palm trying to form the lance yet this time she noticed a visible decrease in the amount of light that emerged from her body, despite that a lance like object formed at her hand

"Shit this is even smaller than the previous one" _Wait, Of course! I'm probably depleted from soul energy … This isn't good with my experiments I might have depleted the little amount that remained,_

 _"_ _wha…t …is this… d-dizzy feeling "_

Suddenly she heard a female voice calling her name in a loud and distressed tone

"NYMERA-SAMA , NYMERA-SAMA ?"

Opening her eyes she saw Tess, she was obviously shaken one could also see tears raining down

Huh? Why is she crying?

"It's ok Tess, now why are you yelling so loud… "

Looking at her with a confused look she realized she was on the ground getting held by her

 _Did I faint? Shit this is really bad , it's probably related to my depleted soul energy…_

Standing up, she walked towards the tent that Tess prepared to get some rest .Barely managing her steps she tripped and almost fell only to avoid that by leaning on a nearby tree

To her surprise the tree started to shrink and darken, losing the healthy timberish color. Not few seconds later did the tree lose all of it's leaves and color leaving a pretty dead looking something

Feeling a bit rejuvenated, Nymera looked in confusion at the tree

 _Wait what happened to the damn tree? oh I have the *Absorb Soul* activated , that can explain this, but since when did the damn trees even had souls … When did they ever had anything?_

Like other environmental objects that were around pretty much everywhere trees were nothing more than an indestructible space block .

 _Ok I'll just have to make extra sure_

"[Death Watch]"

Death Watch: using the power of unlife it allows the caster to determine the health condition of living beings within the spell's range. The caster Instantly knows if the creatures are dead (0% hp),Fragile(5% Hp) or fighting off death (15% hp) it also detects the Undead and the elements that are neither Alive nor dead such as building constructs and of course Trees (since they were basically the same as building constructs)

 _Yup as expected , these trees are alive … they have a very faint life force but nevertheless they are alive_

 _"_ _Hah, This is getting interesting" she whispered to herself with a slight smile forming in her face_

 _Now for a last experiment to solidify my hypothesis…_

Walking towards Tess with more steady footing she asked the visibly worried paladin "Tess remove your helmet"

"of course nymera-sama but are you sure your okay?"

"Yes I feel better, now hurry please"

After removing her helmet the more ' _feminim'_ side of Tess emerged , with her ash black hair, similar Jade green eyes and soft white skin one could say she is an angel incarnate .

"Now please hit me"

"Wait, WHAT?"

"Tess, I said Hit me."

"I KNOW , I can hear you quite well"

"Then what are you waiting for? I Know you want to do it , I promise that I won't hold any kind of grudge "

"Are you sure Nymera-sama ? not so long as a few seconds ago you fainted … "

Cutting her mid sentence she uttered walking away "Oh well I was wrong to expect a wuss like yourself to actually do it"

With that, the now triggered Tess didn't hesitate punching Nymera's back with an all mighty fist sending her flying, only to crash at trees 20 feets away

"Tsk… cheap shot" said the fallen Nymera

"I Deeply apologize Nymera-sama, I don't know what took over me please forgive me "

"Oh please it's not like you didn't enjoy it…. Besides I already stated that you won't be punished"

 _That was legit pain._

 _First we somehow got transported into an unknown world , A Real world . There is absolutely no chance this could be a game... The atmosphere is simply real , the sensation of the wind ,the flickering camp fire Tess's punch …_

Looking towards her companion , she realized that she made Tess feel horribly guilty for what she done

"it's ok I was just experimenting something, Besides I forced you to do it"

"I Know… but I beg of you, don't ever give a similar order again. It gives us great shame to inflict pain on our creator"

"Very well then , I Promise"

 _ ***Back at the camp site***_

Looking at the time she realized that more than an hour have already passed since they arrived to this new place

 _Shit Noah is still not back… hmm I guess there is room for another experiment *Message* "Noah are you there?"_

 _"_ _Yes Nymera-sama I'm sorry I took a long time I'm almost there "_

 _"_ _good I'll wait for your report"_

 ** _*message ends*_**

 _After getting our location's report hopefully we will be close to a human friendly civilization, from there I guess I'll have to improvise …_

Looking at the sky she called her companion "you know Tess"

" yes Nymera-sama ?"

"This Night sky is the most beautiful one I ever saw"

Thanks to the disastrously polluted state Earth is at, it was pretty rare to find an opportunity to just stare at the night sky in the outdoors .

* * *

During the time that passed waiting for the arrival of Noah, nymera managed to Cook a feast using the Butcher's Paradise item , after all it didn't take long for her and Tess to get hungry, in the end they were still human

"*Nom Nom Nom* Tis is rly good nymera-sama*Nom Nom*"

"Well my Cook class isn't just for show"

"as expected of you nymera-sama *Nom Nom Nom*"

"Oi , please stop with the honorifics, it bugs the hell out of me"

"Sure ny-chan"

Sensing the presence of a third party she announced

"You finally arrived Noah"

"I'm surprised you managed to detect me Nymera-sama as expected from someone of your statue"

 _Oh please I just had the DeathWatch on, besides it's not like you tried to conceal yourself_

"so any idea where we are?"

"In my 1 hour 23 min and 47 seconds long search I managed to scout the entirety of this forest, apparently it stretches about more than 30 miles . I also encountered various wild creatures but none of them can pose any real threat , putting that aside, I managed to locate three border villages without venturing far from the forest however one of them was burned to the ground ,Recently that is "

 _Villages? Well that means we are in a medieval like era , Great this should make everything easier_

"Noah in what direction is the closest village?"

"If we travel to the southwest while maintaining top speed , we should arrive there in 20 minutes "

"Good , we are heading there right now. Noah, Tess gather our belongings we will leave in 3 minute"

"Huh? But why are we going to a village? Shoudn't we keep our distance from any civilization for now? At least until we confirm they are friendly"

"It's ok Tess , we need to gather information about this world as soon as possible besides I don't think mere villagers can threaten us in any way, all we have to do is pretend to be some random travelers from a faraway land looking for a place to spend the night"

 _Even though I don't think that's a bad plan I would really prefer it if I avoided camping_

 ** _*few minutes later*_**

"ok ready everyone?"

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

In unison her companions confirmed her, thus they ventured towards they're destination.

* * *

As Noah promised, they didn't take much time until they reached the outskirts of the village however what she witnessed was not what she expected

Smoke pillars rose towards the sky with only silence and the flickering fire to be heard in this remote area

 _Huh, I wonder what's happening_ Looking with slight shock at the burning village she noticed the presence of a mounted knight chasing a running villager

Without second thought, Nymera quickly summoned her twin blades and charged at the mounted knight "[Blinding Speed]!"she uttered, a moment later the knight stopped and looked down, he saw a sword that stabbed him in the heart only to fall of his horse a second later .

Nymera looked at the villager, She was too late as he had already swung his sword taking her head

"Nymera-sama it is too late this village is razed…"

She recognized the smooth male voice from behind yet she didn't turn around she knew he was right . With her Deathwatch still active she couldn't sense a single living creature even faintly

What troubled her was the fact that she didn't React or care to the news of the dead villagers maybe it was her alignment or maybe it was the cause of her class Soul Reaver , if anything she is feeling overjoyed for the amount of Soul energy that resides in this area now .

Few moment later she decided to go to the village square, as she already saw the knights leaving from afar realizing that they didn't even notice the disappearance of the one she killed

"Noah ,Tess go back to the camp site and wait there for my arrival I'm going to take a look around the village… or what's left of it"

"Nymera-sama we can't allow this, how can we leave you alone!"

"Oh please you saw that knight he was barely level 6 , none of them can threaten me… besides It's an order."

Hearing her grim and gloomy tone ,Tess pulled Noah and forced him to leave, Tess sensed she needed some time alone.

Walking through the deformed and burned corpses she thought

 _Huh this is interesting, I never really minded gore in Real life but this is an entire new level_

before long she noticed the arrival of a group of knights trying to "surround" her without her knowing it, turning around she announced in a threatening tone "I Already know you're there, come out it's useless."

6 knights emerged from the shadows of the burned buildings they were fully armored with what seems to be steel and iron based gear .It didn't take long until one of them barked "Who are you and what are you doing here?!"

"I should be the one asking that question"

An other one shouted "Shut it woman ,Know your place"

"Hah I fear I don't know it , would you be so kind to teach me?"

"hmm ... men she is useless ,You three Take her prisoner and each will have his turn if she isn't broken we will take her back to camp. The rest of you spread out and keep searching for that idiot , somehow I have a bad feeling about him "

As soon as he finished the men barked in Unison with approval, excited for the pleasures to come .

As they started approaching Nymera she simply stood still , taking it as a good sign the three of them abandoned their cautious approach and charged towards they're victim

"[Blinding Speed]!"

Suddenly confused by the shout of the woman, they got interrupted again by the screams and shrieks of one of their comrades ; a fountain of blood erupted from his head as they had a glimpse of a sword splitting it open , Trying to regain focus on they're target the remaining two of them staggered back when they realized she was no longer there .

True to it's name the Skill [Blinding Speed] is one of the 5 Bonus feats of the Epic Soul Reaver class... it is quite in handy in most situations but it drained a lot of soul energy to be maintained

Needless to say, it didn't take 3 seconds for the 2 other knights that tried to capture her died

Nymera looked around trying to locate the remaining three idiots that dared threaten her, she soon realized that they would come after they heard the pathetic wails and screams of these so-called knights and she was right, hiding she watched they're faces that were in a state of utter shock to find they're comrades brutally turned into slaughtered sheep

She didn't want to admit it but she was feeling ecstatic, the joy she had killing them was priceless

 _I wouldn't mind if I do this for the rest of my life… WAIT what the hell, Stop focus_

Without second thought she charged at the rest of them idiots with a broad smile on her face plunging her twin swords at the captain's head, Nothing can interrupt her joy now or bother her, she was like in a world of her own…

only that she missed?

Jumping back she sensed the same dizziness from earlier … _Shit seriously, NOW OF ALL TIMES_

Unintentionally she let out slow demonic laughter

"haha Hahaha AHAHAHAHAHAH… your one lucky fella " uttered the soul reaver

Still trying to digest what the fuck just occurred to him, the captain could've swear that a second ago that bitch was thrusting twin blades only a feet away from his neck , staggering back he yelled "EVERYONE ATTACK HER AT ONCE NOW!"

After witnessing the state of their captain they immediately charged into the mysterious woman

Sloppily evading them she kicked the first one throwing him 30 feets away only to receive an other thrust attempt from the remaining knight , trying to evade it she failed as the same dizziness stopped her from reacting properly, eventually she realized that the sword thrust will probably land in her neck

accepting her imminent fate she thought to herself

 _Hah to think I would die so early … well it isn't easy to fight half-conscious ,my right Side already went numb , at least I'm going down fighting_

She closed her eyes waiting her doom… Or at least that's what she thought .

Opening her eyes Nymera caught a glimpse of a trembling knight that reeked of foul odor

"Dude, did you piss yourself?"

Noticing the shocked glares of the 2 knights she finally recalled

"Oi dummies, sorry for forgetting to mention this but unless you have weapon of the highest caliber or above it won't damage me"

"Well I already wasted enough time with you weaklings, you almost made me deplete myself out"

Receiving the same silent reply she was irritated only to realize that the insignificant steel sword was still trying to penetrate her neck

"Well it was not my pleasure meeting ya, Let's end this!"

 _Shit I didn't want to do this Now especially on humans … but if I don't I'll probably faint and die_

 _Well I have no choice "_ [Soul Harvest]!"

Soul Harvest: The soul reaver can use the Absorb Soul ability, but in a burst equal to 5 ft / 2 lvls(since the absorb soul ability is Touch based). The soul reaver must select a race, or alignment, and target the strongest creature of that race in range. If she succeeds in absorbing his soul, all souls of the same race/alignment are absorbed in the area

With her remaining strength she charged at the shocked captain ignoring the previous knight , witnessing her attempting to close their distance he quickly snapped back to reality and tried to flee only for his horse to be shot dead by one of the twin blades that belonged to that monster, It was clearly aimed for the captain's head but it missed… Seeing a glimpse of hope out of the reduced speed and aim of this she-demon he thought to himself

 _her steps are a lot less organized and she doesn't seem to use her right side anymore, Perhaps I can take her on if I…_

The slightly optimistic captain thoughts were cut due to the sensation of a cold and sharp object penetrating his chest. As he fell on the ground he heard the voice of the terrifying beast that killed him and slaughtered his squad "Ahhh finally if you escaped it would have been really troubling for me…tsk I can't believe I missed the first time"

 _Now let's get along with this already… ugh I have really bad feeling about this_

Grabbing the bleeding corpse by the neck she initiated the spell and a similar process occurred to the corpse to the one with the tree ,only this time the same Dark blue light that emerged from her body to form the lance left him and entered her palm

Closing her eyes the entire world went black ,opening them she was shocked and terrified to see what was going on… everything around her turned into nothingness?

 _What the hell is going on? Where the fuck am i?_

Few seconds passed then she suddenly went back to the real world , or so she thought

Trying to shake of the dizziness she looked straight forward

Then to her shock she shouted unintentionally

"EVERYONE ATTACK HER AT ONCE NOW!"

 _What the fuck happened to my voice? What in the world Is happening…_

Looking around she noticed the existence of a female in front of her, she was fighting 2 armored knights that she surprisingly knew everything about …

And then it kicked in.

 _That women , It's me. What the fuck AM I DOING THERE?_

Her train of thought was cut when she realized that her "other" self was heading her way, almost Instinctively she rode her horse with intense speed trying to get out of the village .Riding straight forward nymera was still trying to digest the situation only for her horse to be stabbed in the neck with the same blade she held in her hand not 5 minutes ago, jumping off the dying horse she took another glimpse at "herself"

 _Fuck Fuck Fuck Im dead, I need to stop her right N…_

Feeling a cold and sharp object penetrating her chest she looked down to see only to see a blade stuck in what should be her stomach

 _AHH FUCK THIS HURTS SO MUCH… IT HURTS…IT HURTS… IT HURTS!_

 _"_ Ahhh finally, if you escaped it would have been really troubling for me…tsk I can't believe I missed the first time"

 _Looking towards her killer she cursed herself for ever casting that damned spell_

 _Huh … so this is what dying feels like …_ she or rather He thought as he kept bleeding

Almost unconscious whatever left of Nymera felt a strong tight feeling around her neck, she realized she was getting held up in the air by "herself"

Recalling what "she" was about to do she mustered every bit of strength left in order to speak the words that might save her from this suffering

"D-don't…. do… it"

"Hoh? Your still alive, HAH I'm impressed sheep."

"you W-will re…gret it"

"Huh and I thought you were the smart one out of your pathetic group of idiots, your quite confident to threaten me considering the fact that you're a dead man… I expected more"

 _Hahah*cough* this idiot, she doesn't understand*cough* I never realized I was this stubborn_

 _"_ that wasn't … a … threa…"

 _I can't believe I died in the most clichéd way possible …. At least it no longer hurts, everything just feel warm…_

Closing her eyes she saw herself casting the spell that would bring this damnation upon her cursing herself for being a foul in her dying breath _…_

 _Wait… am I dead?_

As she opened her eyes she saw the remains of the man that she held with her hand

 _WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK IS HAPPENING_

Panicked, she staggered back until she tripped and fell ,still trying to digest what happened. In the process a huge amount of memories surfaced in her brain … places she never been to or people she never talked to yet all of them felt oddly familiar

Her train of thought was cut when she felt the sudden urge to vomit doing so she realized that she was also crying

"hahaha…Hahahahah… AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…"

"IT FELT AMAZING, THE PAIN, THE MEMORIES EVERYTHING AHAHAHAHAHA "

 _WHAT THIS ISNT ME, WHY AM I SAYING THAT, IT DIDN'T FEEL AMAZING IT HURTS SO FUCKING BAD_

 _"_ OH PLEASE, YOU KNOW YOU LIKED AND TRUST ME THIS IS ME"

Feeling utterly confused , she looked upward only to witness something that terrified her to her very essence… The same Dark blue substence was floating from all over the village towards the village center forming a huge Ball shaped form not a few moments passed until that ball charged straight in Nymera's direction

"YES ,YES MORE . MORE PAIN, MORE SUFFERING MORE POWER AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

 _NO NO NO PLEASE DON'T PLEASE NOT AGAIN, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

* * *

It was dawn , a medium sized group of mounted soldiers were heading towards the village , compared to the heavily armored knights that razed the village these guys probably look like a rag tag bunch due to their variety of randomly armored men , some wore leather other chainmail…

As they approached the village their lead rider , a visibly strong man with a southern accent with black ash hair gave them a stop signal with his right hand . Inspecting the village he sighed as he confirmed that I was probably long razed by the same men they were after …

turning back to his men he ordered "Spread out and look for survivors"

 _Damn … we were too late again_

Losing hope he walked toward the village center , he was still deep in thought when he saw something that shocked him.

A half naked unconscious young woman laid in the middle of the square surrounded by 6 bodies of fully armored knights

She was the most beautiful he ever saw , blessed with silver blonde hair that stretched to her shoulders , a slender body with snow white skin

He quickly went to check if she's alive, to his shock, she didn't have a single scratch on her body …

As he felt her pulse he quickly carried her and walked towards his mount , for now he decided that she would escort them since she looked Way suspicious to be just sent to E-Rantel,

Suddenly he stopped walking as he felt a weak touch that the now awoken beauty gave him, followed by a most heavenly voice that shocked him even more

"K-kill…me"

* * *

 _ **Well i guess it's explaining time; concerning the soul reaver class they require soul power to maintain their energy and that soul power can come from any living depleted with soul power Soul reavers tend to use their Own in order to compensate that lack of energy which explains the reason why Nymera faints whenever she overuses her powers which can also eventually lead to death. Now concerning the [Absorb Soul] spell , when casted the soul reaver absorbs the very essence of the target's soul which can very in power depending on the last emotions the target felt. The Soul also contains the memories of said victim especially the last moments of the victim's life thus the caster experience and feels everything the target felt in their dying moments which also explains what happened with Nymera, moments after casting the spell on the captain of that knight group**_

 _ **Now concerning the Other Nymera persona that went nuts after they experienced the memories of the captain , you see a Soul reaver in general is a combination of a masochist, sadist , sociopath and of course a "Soul" junkie since they feed off the emotions and memories of their victims ,thus since everything from the YGGDRASSIL lore actually became real to a certain degree, the same occurred with Nymera's case but due to the large contradiction in her personality and that of a soul reaver ,her sadistic and masochistic persona surfaced, splitting herself from Nymera's consciousness . With that said Nymera's evil persona does not retain any memories from Earth but similar to the NPCs she believes everything that Nymera experienced in the game is her reality**_

 _ **Idk if you liked this but i hope you do, if you have any questions feel free to PM me , other than that this fic is still far from over so I hope you look forward to it. cya**_


End file.
